


An Independent Film

by knockoutqueenoftheunderworld



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, the ensemble is here but they are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutqueenoftheunderworld/pseuds/knockoutqueenoftheunderworld
Summary: Frank & Nancy share a blanket at an outdoor movie.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Frank Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	An Independent Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylindaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylindaaa/gifts).



Of course Joe insisted on setting up the outdoor movie, with the blankets and the camp chairs.

Which wouldn’t be a problem in and of itself, if Joe had handed each person their own personal blanket and minded his _own damn business_.

Instead, he’d laid out a _special_ blanket for his brother and ‘sister from another mister’ to share and conveniently only gave them one blanket to keep them warm.

Joe’s heavy-handed matchmaking is starting to _get_ to Frank. The fact that Nancy has been unbelievably obtuse about every attempt Joe’s made to set up a romantic mood only adds to Frank’s utter humiliation and despair.

Sure, Nancy and Ned are over.

Sure, Joe is gal pals with Bess and they chat about everything.

Sure, Nancy _probably_ already knows about Frank’s overwhelming feelings for her.

That last point is the worst one. Nancy’s never one to have tact about anything, let alone Frank being paralyzed every time he hears her laugh or sees her smile.

...Where was Frank going with this?

Oh, right.

Nancy throws the blanket over her and Frank’s shoulders. She’s close enough that Frank is _sure_ she can hear his thundering heartbeat.

The movie has started now, Bess and Joe already guffawing about the comedic relief character, George on the camp chair with Deirdre in her lap, Ned half-asleep rolled in his blanket like a burrito next to a completely enraptured Henry, Sonny ignoring the film entirely and gazing up at the stars.

Nancy giggles too, and Frank has to hold his breath and clench his fists to keep from reaching out to her.

Frank’s always been a romantic at heart. Flaw or virtue, it tended to be freaking miserable.

Frank’s eyes wander away from the screen, over the speakers, down the orange extension cord, to his shoes resting on the grass just outside of their blanket. _The_ blanket.

He glances at Nancy’s profile, her adorable nose to the freckle just under her right eye to her perfect eyebrows, a strand of red hair curling on her shoulder under her ear.

“I love you,” the character on the screen is saying. “I love you, I love you.”

Frank whispers the same words in his heart.

Nancy turns to meet his eyes. Frank’s cheeks instantly flare, even though it’s impossible that he just said those words out loud, impossible that Nancy can read his mind, _impossible_ that he could feel this much for another person-

“You think too much,” Nancy’s voice is low, barely audible with the movie audio blasting through the speakers.

Indignation swirls up inside of Frank and he opens his mouth to let out a retort-

Nancy scoots over until their thighs are just barely touching. She turns her whole upper body towards him like he’s the sun and she’s a flower, which is such bull because Nancy equates to a whole _garden_ , and her hand is on his cheek and she’s leaning in and Frank’s wondering just _what_ Sonny spiked his drink with that he’s hallucinating like this.

“May I?” Nancy’s looking at his face, her eyes flicking down to his lips. 

Frank bursts out a laugh at the absurdity of it all, of the idea that Nancy would even have to _ask._

He kisses her as an answer. 

She doesn’t seem to mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Henry, Sonny, and Deirdre are a part of the main cast in my heart, so they crop up in almost everything I write.


End file.
